staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
24 listopada 1995
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? (w tym: Kalendarium XX wieku) 7.45 V.I.P. - rozmowa Jedynki 8.00 "Moda na sukces" (154) - serial prod. USA 8.30 Mój program na antenie: Wesoła jedenastka 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Mama i ja - program dla mamy i trzylatka 9.25 Domowe przedszkole: Przedszkolny koncert życzeń 10.00 "Star Trek - następne pokolenie" (21/26) - serial s-f prod. USA 10.50 Muzyczna Jedynka 11.00 Od niemowlaka do przedszkolaka - program dla rodziców 11.15 Zrób to tak, jak my: Płaszcz, kurtka, torba 11.30 U siebie 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informacyjny 12.15 Magazyn Notowań: Dwa grzyby w barszczu / Boczniaki czy pieczarki O człowiek! 12.45 Cena młodości (5): Szkoła a życie 13.00 Szkoła nie jedno ma imię: Ekologia, moralność XXI wieku 13.05 Jeśli nie Oxford, to co? - informacje 13.10 Jeśli nie Oxford, to co? - teleturniej 13.30 Asertywność: Kłopoty z asertywnością wobec najbliższych 13.55 300 sekund dokumentu 14.00 Firma (5): Ola i Paweł 14.15 Kto ty jesteś? Jacy jesteśmy? 14.30 Sądobranie 14.35 Cena młodości: Grosz do grosza 14.50 Program dnia 15.00 Muzyczna Jedynka 15.30 "Moda na sukces" (154) - serial prod. USA (powt.) 16.00 Fronda: Nowe średniowiecze 16.25 Dla dzieci: Ciuchcia 16.50 Kalendarium XX wieku 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Tata, a Marcin powiedział 17.30 Goniec - tygodnik kulturalny 17.45 Test - magazyn konsumenta 18.05 Randka w ciemno - zabawa quizowa 18.50 Zulu Gula, Miedziana 13 - program satyryczny Tadeusza Rossa 19.00 Wieczorynka: "Benjamin Bluemchen" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 Sto, na sto, czyli sto filmów na stulecie kina: "Tom Jones" - film fab. prod. angielskiej (1963 r., 117 min) 22.10 Puls dnia 22.25 WC Kwadrans 22.50 MdM, czyli Mann do Materny, Materna do Manna 23.15 Wiadomości 23.35 Zwierciadło, czyli Wolter w niebie (5) - program rozrywkowy 23.45 Tatrzańskie opowieści: 'Góralskie portki 0.05 "Wymiar sprawiedliwości" - film fabularny prod. USA (1990 r., 89 min); 1.30 Goniec - tygodnik kulturalny (powt.) 1.50 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.00 Panorama 7.10 Sport telegram 7.20 Poranny magazyn Dwójki w tym: Dziennik krajowy / Gość poranny) 7.50 Akademia zdrowia Dwójki - program sportowo-rekreacyjny 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 "Pełna chata" (18/56) - serial prod. USA 9.00 Transmisja obrad Sejmu (w przerwie obrad, ok. 13.00 Panorama) 14.55 Powitanie 15.00 "Wilczek" (1/21): "Album rodzinny" -serial anim. prod. USA 15.25 Akademia Zdrowia Dwójki - program sportowo-rekreacyjny (powt.) 15.35 Lalamido, czyli porykiwania szarpidrutów 16.05 Studio sport - Koszykówka zawodowa NBA 17.05 30 ton - lista, lista, lista przebojów 17.35 "Beztroskie dni" (26-ost.) - serial prod. USA 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 19.05 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej 19.35 Instalacja - program dla dzieci 20.00 ONZ - kłopotliwa rodzina narodów - wywiad z sekretarzem ONZ Butrosem Ghalim 20.25 Kontrabasista -reportaż 20.50 Sport telegram 21.00 Panorama 21.35 Świadectwa udziałowe 21.40 Halo weekend 21.45 KOC - Komiczny odcinek cykliczny 22.25 "Nadinspektor Alleyn prowadzi śledztwo: morderstwo w prywatnej klinice" - film kryminalny prod. angielskiej (1988 r., 98 min) 0.05 Panorama 0.10 Gwiazdki muzyki: Akustyczne party, czyli 15 lat "Oddziału Zamkniętego" 1.00 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Gdańsk 7.55 Program dnia 8.00 Panorama 8.10 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 8.30 TSI 8.40 Studio "Trójki" 8.50 Co mnie gryzie /powt./ 9.10 Radź sobie sam - poradnik /powt./ 9.25 Program o zdrowiu /powt./ 9.35 Sport w "Trójce" /powt./ 10.05 Julia Fordham - prog. muz. /powt./ 10.35 "Szmacianki" - serial /powt./ 10.45 Astrofarma - serial /powt./ 10.55 W Bucikowie - serial /powt./ 11.00 Przygody Kota Feliksa - bajka /powt./ 11.25 Miód i pszczoły - serial /powt./ 11.50 "Dom" - reportaż /powt./ 12.00 Cristal - serial /powt./ 12.40 "Słoń i rower" - film obycz. /powt./ 14.00 Mity medycyny - mag. medyczny /powt./ 14.15 45 minut - mag. młodz. 15.00 Panorama 15.10 Teatrzyk Win Gin Pom /10/ - serial 15.30 "Prawdziwe potwory" /13-ost./ - serial 15.55 "Miód i pszczoły" /103/ - serial 16.25 Poradnik weekendowy 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Cristal /320/ - serial 18.00 Studio "Trójki" 18.10 Panorama 18.30 Punkt - temat dnia 18.40 E O L - elbląsko-olsztyński mag. tel. 18.55 "Co jest grane? 19.00 Co, gdzie, kiedy w Trójmieście 19.15 Na planie filmowym 19.30 Zwycięstwo na morzu - serial dok. /19/ 20.00 Koleje wojny /2/ - serial 21.00 Kontury - mag. public.-kult. 21.30 Wielkie odkrycia w nauce i technice /6/ - film dok. RFN 21.50 Panorama 22.00 Policjanci z dzielnicy - magi 22.40 Nad Niemnem - serial 14-ost. 23.35 Biurowe życie /9/ - serial 24.00 Zakończenie programu Polsat 8.00 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 8.30 Klub Lady Fitness 8.40 Grand Prix (12) - serial animowany dla dzieci 9.00 HALOGRA!MY - muzyczna zabawa na żywo 9.20 Ye! Ye! Ye! - program muzyczny dla dzieci 9.30 Webster (54/60) - amerykański serial komediowy 10.00 Tequila i Boneti (10/13) - amerykański serial sensacyjny 10.55 Kostka szczęścia - gra zabawa 11.00 Tylko dla dam 11.30 Plus minus - program publicystyczny 12.00 4 x 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 12.30 Sztuka sprawiedliwości - magazyn prawniczy 13.00 Magazyn sportowy 14.30 Pamiętnik nastolatki - magazyn młodzieżowy 15.00 Kostka szczęścia - gra zabawa 15.05 HALOGRA!MY - muzyczna zabawa na żywo 15.25 Ye! Ye! Ye! - program muzyczny dla dzieci 15.35 Ritchie Rich (26) - amerykański serial animowany 16.00 Informacje 16.15 Kuba zaprasza 16.45 I wszyscy razem (40/101) - amerykański serial tcomediowy 17.15 Wychować Mirandę (4/9) - serial amerykański 17.40 Kostka szczęścia - gra-zabawa 17.45 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 18.15 Przygody Leona - program rozrywkowy 18.45 Informacje 18.55 Statek miłości (61) - amerykański serial obyczajowy 19.50 Informacje 20.05 Strażnik Teksasu (34/44) - amerykański serial sensacyjny 21.00 Na celowniku (12/21) - amerykański serial sensacyjny 22.00 Informacje 22.15 Biznes tydzień 22.30 Śmiertelna pułapka - film prod. USA (1993 r.,94 min) 0.15 Playboy 1.00 Pożegnanie TV Polonia 7.00 Panorama 7.10 Program dnia 7.15 Sport z satelity (powt.) 7.55 Infostrada - reportaż (powt.) 8.10 Gwiazdy tamtych lat - Jerzy Michotek - film dok. Janusza Horodniczego i Krzysztofa Wojciechowskiego (powt.) 8.40 Reporterzy Dwójki Przedstawiają: "Odziedziczyć serce" - reportaż Barbary Paciorkowskiej o książnej Elżbiecie Tarkowskiej (powt.) 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Program dnia 9.15 WOW (5/13): Akcja specjalna - serial dla młodych widzów (powt.) 9.45 Auto-Moto-Klub - magazyn sportów motorowych (powt.) 9.55 Królowa Bona (1/12) - serial prod. polskiej (powt.) 10.45 Biografie: Olbrzym - film dok. Lucyny Smolińskiej i Mieczysława Sroki o Józefie Ignacym Kraszewskim (powt.) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy program informacyjny 12.15 Przegląd publicystyczny (powt.) 13.15 Magazyn katolicki (powt.) 13.40 Studio Kontakt (powt.) 14.15 Diarusz - magazyn rządowy 14.25 Rozmowa dnia 14.55 Powitanie, program dnia 15.00 Panorama 15.30 Duchy, zamki i upiory (4): Historia krasiczyńskiej Bielicy - film dok. Beaty Szuszwedyk 16.00 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 16.30 Gdyby nie to - to co? - reportaż Jarosława Kamieńskiego ukazujący osiągnięcia dyrektora Domu Kultury w Damasławku - Artura Bromberga 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Od przedszkola do Opola - program dla dzieci 18.10 Trzy misie: "Leśny strumyk" - serial animowany dla dzieci 18.35 Spółka rodzinna (12/19) - serial prod. polskiej 19.00 Hity satelity 19.20 Dobranocka 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Witaj Polsko - program rozrywkowy 20.25 Kultura duchowa narodu - Jacek - film dok. Pawła Sosnowskiego poświęcony twórczości Jacka Malczewskiego 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Polskie drogi (11-ost): W obronie własnej - serial prod. polskiej 23.15 Program na sobotę 23.20 Pałer - magazyn muzyczny 23.50 Kino nocą: Dekalog, cztery - film fab. prod. polskiej (1988, 56 min) 0.45 Panorama (powt.) 1.15 Z archiwum rozrywki - Brawa dla... polskiej piosenki w Sopocie (3) - fragmenty koncertów Sopot Festiwal '91 2.05 Zakończenie programu BBC1 6.00 Business Breakfast 7.00 Breakfast News 9.10 The Morning on BBC1 10.00 News Regional News; Weather 10.05 Can't Cook Won't Cook 10.30 Good Morning....with Anne and Nick 12.00 News Regional News; Weather 12.05 Pebble Mill Special 12.50 Regional News; Weather 13.00 One O'Clock News 13.30 Neighbours 13.55 Columbo 15.05 Incognito 15.30 Orville and Cuddles 15.35 Robinson Sucroe 16.00 The Itsy Bitsy Spider 16.20 Julia Jekyll and Harriet Hyde 16.35 Record Breakers 17.00 Newsround 17.10 Blue Peter 17.35 Neighbours 18.00 Six O'Clock News 18.30 Regional news magazine 19.00 Children in Need 21.00 Nine O'Clock News 21.30 Children in Need 24.00 Late Night with Pudsey 2.00 Weather 2.05 Closedown BBC2 7.00 Breakfast News 7.15 Children's BBC: Lassie 7.40 Children's BBC: The Legend of Prince Valiant 8.05 Children's BBC: Smart 8.35 The Record 9.00 Daytime on Two 10.00 Children's BBC: Playdays 10.30 Daytime on Two 12.30 Working Lunch 13.00 Daytime on Two 14.00 Children's BBC: Fiddley Foodle Bird 14.10 Sport on Friday 15.55 News 16.00 Today's the Day 16.30 Ready, Steady, Cook 17.00 Esther 17.30 Going Going Gone 18.00 The Munsters 18.25 The New Avengers 19.15 Football Fussball Voetbal 20.00 Top Gear Motorsport 20.30 Jancis Robinson's Wine Course 21.00 Not the Nine O'Clock News 21.30 Coogan's Run: Dearth of a Salesman 22.00 Have Got News for You 22.30 Newsnight 23.15 Don't Give Up Your Day Job 23.45 Weatherview 23.50 The Best of the Real McCoy 0.20 Scenes from a Marriage